Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to transmission line structures in electronic devices and, more particularly, to a planar transmission line structure in an electronic device, the planar transmission line structure being attached to a conductive chassis. The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments disclosed herein also relate to methods of attaching the transmission line structure to the conductive chassis.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
Handheld electronic devices such as mobile phones generally use coaxial cables as feed lines to conduct radio frequency signals to an antenna. Within such a device, the radio frequency signal feed is maintained via a metal-plated contact pad welded to a metal chassis and a spring contact separately mounted to a printed wire board. Such a configuration limits design options of the device. Furthermore, the reliability of the contact between the spring contact and the contact pad may be compromised due to use of the device in humid conditions or upon continued flexing of the spring contact.